godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzillasaurus(fanfiction)
This is a version of Godzillasaurus created by a fan, to see the real one Godzilla and Kong Wiki has a canon version. Godzillasaurus (there's a real one, too) is the species of dinosaur Godzilla mutated from, it is a species of theropod. Its full(non-canon) name is Godzillasaurus falainamimus, meaning "all-mighty reptilian whale-mimic". This article is about the species, not the individual one which became the first Godzilla. Relations Godzillasaurus is a godzillasaurid, a group of theropods closely related to the spinosaurids. These two groups of large theropods share a common ancestor but soon their evolutionary tracks took different directions. Godzillasaurids commonly have a feature: spines. While spinosaurids have sails on their backs, godzillasaurids have several rows of solid bone on their heads, leading down to the tip of their tails. Spinosaurids also have frail bones and ate primarily fish, godzillasaurids have very strong bones though most are highly aquatic. The largest species of godzillasaurid is Godzillasaurus, measuring at thirty feet high and seventy feet long. The smallest species of godzillasaurid is PygmyGodzillasaurus, measuring at one foot(0.308 meters) tall and two feet(0.609 meters) long. The species of godzillasaurid with the largest spines is Vansconsaurus, they are two thirds the hieght of its body. The species with the smallest spines is Gorosaurus, it's being debated whether or not it is a true godzillasaurid and not a tyrannosaurid since unlike the others it fed on other dinosaurs and it did not have a long neck. Godzillasaurids include: Zilyonsaurus, Godzillasaurus, Vansconsaurus, Gorosaurus. Persesaurus, Gojirmimus, PygmyGodzillasaurus, Zillasaurus and Zuesmimus. Appearance Godzillasaurus is the largest species of godzillasaurid, measuring 30 feet(9 meters) tall and 70 feet(21 meters) long. Like most godzillasaurids, Godzillasaurus has a long neck, about as long compared to the body as Therizinosaurus's. Godzillasaurus has gentle looking eyes, its skin color is commonly charcoal grey, despite its sharp teeth Godzillasaurus is an herbivore. Godzillasaurus stands like an average theropod, it has powerful forearms and very strong back legs, it has a long, powerful and articulate tail. It also has visible ears directly behind it's eyes and has browes above its eyes. Its head is similar in appearance to'' Tyrannosaurus rex'', though much smaller compared to the body. Females, unlike most theropods are smaller than the males reaching at about 25 feet(7 meters) tall and 60 feet(18 meters) long. Females look almost the same as the males accept they have smaller browes and slightly thinner builds. Diet Godzillasaurus are herbivores, on occasion it will scavenge meat during shortages. Godzillasaurus eats mainly leaves, fruit, underwater plants, and grass, it is cabable of digesting wood and meat also. Meat is Godzillasaurus's last resort, it will only scavenge and is shown to have a great distaste for the material, it would rather eat wood. Their jaws are calibrated to easily bite off wood and chew it, its sharp teeth help pierce the wood and are also used as a defense and to cut leaves and fruit off trees. Behavior Godzillasaurus generally has a gentle, easy-going nature, it lives peacfully amoung other species of dinosaur, including its smaller relative: PygmyGodzillasaurus. It can even be symbiotic with some species of sauropod; it only attacks if it is attacked first or if a predator, another herd of its own kind, and/or strange animal is in its territory. Godzillasaurus travel in herds of up to twelve animals, it is not dominated by a particular gender and is territorial against other herds of Godzillasaurus. It is a very good swimmer and can hold its breath for up to twenty minutes, it spends alot of time submerged. It cares for its young an is even known to adopt, it will protect from predators and rival herds. Godzillasaurus is also known to be intelligent but will go into a rage if something dramatically changes. This anti-change behavior is somewhat unintelligent. Godzillasaurus can figure things out quickly and has a sense of strategy. Predators Despite being so large, Godzillasaurus has predators. All of them being large, they included: *''Tarbosaurus'' bataar *Gorosaurus asiacus(rival) *''Indosaurus matleyi'' These three predators live about the same time as Godzillasaurus, they rarely approach adult Godzillasaurus and mostly prey on young that have been separated from the herd. Only Gorosaurus, a relative of Godzillasaurus would attack an adult though never when it's near a large sauropod. A large species of prehistoric dragonfly called the Megaguirus will attack Godzillasaurus but is not a technical predator, this species is the size of a small long-necked dinosaur. After only a few weeks, a Megaguirus specimen will die. A species of herbivore hates Godzillasaurus, it is called Angilosaurus. It attacks Godzillasaurus mindlessly but can become an ally of the species. Abilities Godzillasaurus has the ability to sense anything new inside its territory for an example: Tarbosaurus. Godzillasaurus is also a very adept fighter, even known to battle Megaguirus with no fear. Godzillasaurus can let out an ear-splitting roar that can distract or show emotion. One of Godzillasaurus's most interesting features is its ability to absorb any type of radiation without harm, it can do this even in death. Defenses *Poison Spray: When threatened, Godzillasaurus can release a spray of venom from its mouth to paralyze and eventually kill its enemy by seeping trough their pours, this spray appears as a steady stream of black liquid. *Tail: Godzillasaurus has a long, powerful tail that can be used as a weapon against rivals and predators. *Claws: Godzillasaurus can use its strong claws to claw into an enemy's flesh, this can also make the effects of the poison spray progress quicker. *Teeth: Godzillasaurus's sharp teeth, companied by its strong jaws can be used as weapons against enemies. *Strength: Godzillasaurus has a large amount of strength, this varies through individuals. *Mass: This varies; Godzillasaurus is a large theropod and can use its size.